the_cool_warrior_cats_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Together
Forever Together is a short love story by Cleverpelt, it revolves around the love life of Stonefall and Moonwater. She will run on ice And you cannot stop her 21:26, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Forever Together Stonefall sat quietly at MeadowClan’s camp entrance. All around him, voices talked, laughs chuckled and paws pattered on the ground. He turned his head to look at the returning patrol. Bluerain, Dewspeckle and Flameheart walked into camp with prey hanging from their jaws. “Great job, Flameheart,” Stonefall congratulated his old apprentice. Flameheart’s eyes shone. “Thank you, Stonefall,” she mewed. Stonefall dipped his head. The patrol dropped their fresh-kill on the pile, and cats crowded around. Warriors ate. Elders told stories. Queens slept and ate. Two sisters and two brothers lazed around sleepily. “Echopaw, Mountainpaw, Blazepaw and Canyonpaw!” called Stonefall, waking the apprentices. Mountainpaw walked sleepily over to him. “What?” she asked. “Fresh-kill is here.” reported Stonefall. Mountainpaw licked her lips. “Yum!” she mewed. Stonefall walked over to the fresh-kill pile. He chose a plump shrew, and gobbled it down. As he walked away, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Someone he hadn't seen before. But Stonefall remembered her name being Moonwater. He looked at her soft light silver fur, and her gentle blue eyes. Why hadn't he noticed her before? Shaking himself out of a confused daze, Stonefall trotted into the warrior den. You live next door Right around the corner How come I have never seen You before? Moonwater shook her fur. Stale pieces of grass clung to her pelt. She walked into the warrior den. She lied down in her moss nest and tried to get comfortable. Fire bore into her pelt. Someone was watching her. Moonwater turned around to meet the gaze of Stonefall. He held the look between them, until Moonwater finally dropped her eyes. Stonefall wrapped his tail around his nose. Moonwater closed her eyes and fell asleep. Deep in a dream, pain passed through Moonwater. Pains jabbed at her stomach, until she could not bear it any longer. The agony faded away, and Moonwater looked down to see something phenomenal. Two tiny kits were suckling at her belly. One was dark silver, and the other one was dark grey. Moonwater looked back up, expecting to see the father of these tiny kittens. But there was just the black shape of a tom. Hadn’t StarClan marked out the path for Moonwater and her mate? She woke up. Maybe she would find the father of those kits, she just had to look for him. Moonwater walked out of MeadowClan camp to hunt. She was in the mood for rabbit. She spotted a fluffy white tail bobbing out of the gorse bushes. She crept up on it slowly, and pounced. The rabbit was too fast for her. It darted away. No! Moonwater ran after it. She finally caught up to the rabbit. She killed it with a quick bite, and she collapsed to the ground. After regaining her breath, Moonwater stood up and brought her prey back to camp. She dropped the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile and examined the toms in the Clan. She had to find her mate! She just had to! Who is it? I can’t tell Maybe if someone told me I could take a guess Category:Clever's Stories